Project Summary This proposal expands the existing NIOSH Training Project Grant at Ohio University in two ways: 1) by adding an Occupational Health Psychology (OHP) training program to complement the existing Occupational Safety (OS) training program, and 2) by adding a PhD program within the OS curriculum. For the last eight years, the OS TPG has trained students to become successful safety professionals. Housed within the Industrial and Systems Engineering (ISE) department, this program trains OS students with focus areas in aging workers, data analysis, new technologies, and the integration of safety with process improvement. Students in this program have come from a variety of undergraduate degrees and, based on their training, have been successful in obtaining employment as skilled practitioners. This program is now set to expand by proposing additional training for OS PhD students. Building upon the successful OS program, the proposed OHP PhD training program will not only serve a national and regional training need but will also enhance the interdisciplinary training provided to the current OS program, creating a hub for Total Worker Health training and research. The primary goal of the expanded program is to train the next generation of researchers and practitioners capable of addressing NIOSH?s goals presented in the National Total Worker Health Agenda. The proposed OHP training program housed in the Department of Psychology builds upon the existing doctoral program and provides a rigorous and focused interdisciplinary curriculum consisting of core courses in OHP, I- O, and Health Psychology, comprehensive quantitative training, and expanded OHP electives in the Departments of Social and Public Health and ISE. The proposed OHP training program also leverages the exceptional psychophysiological training and internal applied research opportunities available at Ohio University, unique components compared to other OHP training programs currently offered nationally. Synergy between the existing OS and new OHP training areas is also designed to maximize the benefits to students who may find themselves working collaboratively in their careers. Faculty and key personnel in the program are well-qualified to provide the proposed training and the environment is well-suited to the proposed interdisciplinary training mission.